The Man Who Came For Breakfast
by kittencaboodle
Summary: Short bit of fluffiness. In short, Spike comes back to Buffy five years after Sunnydale, and there's a new man of the house. Rated to be safe


A/N: This is just a little somethin' somthin' I came up with during an legendarily boring class. I hope you like it! And on a different note, there's no smut in this one, as opposed to my other stories. If you like that, I recommend reading everything else I've written and giving me lots of nice reviews. That goes for this one, too! Leave some love!~kitten.

* * *

Five years on and she'd all but stopped dreaming about him. She still cried for him every once in awhile, of course, and she still missed him with every fiber of her being, but she'd stopped dreaming of him.

It was a relief, I some ways. It was easier to be strong, easier to live her life, if she didn't wake up thinking she spent the night in his arms. If she didn't think she'd made love to him all night long. It was easier to face the day if she hadn't spent the night in Heaven with him.

Now when she went to bed at night, she cuddled up to a pillow and snuggled into her well-worn black t-shirt. She told him goodnight, just a tiny whisper in the dark, and slipped into sleep, unplagued by dreams of dead lovers.

Her daylight hours followed a routine. She had breakfast with her young son and her sister. After breakfast, her sister went to work while her son was off to daycare and she went to work. She was a teacher now. If he had been able to see her now, he'd hardly recognize her. No more worrying about how bills would be paid or if there would be food on the table. Her salary was generous from the private school she worked at, so she had more than enough to pay for the spacious townhouse her little family lived in.

She had tried dating a few times. No one could compare to him, so no one ever got a second date. Her friends and family tried to convince her that she needed a man in her life, that she needed to move on, but she couldn't. He had loved her for years with no hope; she could do the same.

* * *

She woke one night and sighed into her pillow. She had dreamt that he came to her, slipping into her bed and pulling her to him. She could still almost feel his arms around her, the soft cotton of his shirt under her cheek.

Wait.

There _were_ arms around her and a cotton-covered chest under her cheek. Her bare leg was tossed over two denim-covered ones. The earthy scent of cinnamon, dirt, leather and whiskey filled her nose.

She lifted her head, keeping her eyes closed, and sought out the smooth column of his throat. His scent was even stronger here. She inhaled deeply, trying to imprint his scent on her mind before she opened her eyes and he was gone. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, dampening the collar of his shirt.

"Love?" She cried harder. He lifted her up, shifting around until he was sitting and she was cradled in his lap. "Talk to me, kitten."

"Spike?" she said quietly. She didn't want to open her eyes, terrified she was still dreaming.

"Yeah, pet, 'm here. Open your eyes, love." She shook her head. "C'mon Slayer. Lemme see your eyes."

"Don't want to wake up," she mumbled.

His throaty chuckle rumbled against her. "Think you're still dreamin' then, huh?" She nodded. "Then shouldn' I be naked an' poundin' you into the mattress by now?"

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "Don't try t' tell me that you don't have naughty dreams 'bout me."

"I do not."

"Really? I dream 'bout makin' love t' you every night. You tellin' me I'm alone in that?" He smirked at her, tongue behind teeth. She stared at him, bottom lip quivering.

"Spike? Are- are you really… Are you really here?"

"I'm here, Buffy. I'm really here."

She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. His arms cinched tight around her as his face buried in her hair.

"I missed you so much, Spike," she sobbed. "God, it hurt so much to have you gone."

"'M sorry, love. 'M so sorry I left."

She pulled away to look at him. "Where were you? Spike, it's been five years since Sunnydale."

"I know, baby," he said, wiping the tears from her face. "An' I was… I was in LA."

She pushed away from him. "LA? For how long?"

"Well, I was all ghosty for awhile, an' then there was this apocalypse, an' I couldn't leave-"

She pushed away from him completely, sitting away from him and staring. "How. Long?"

He looked down guiltily. "Since a few weeks after Sunnydale."

"A few weeks? All this time… You've been back this whole time?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy" he said, looking up. "I wanted t' find you-"

"Then why didn't you? Jesus, Spike, I _mourned_ you! I hardly talked to anyone for months. And then… I missed you every day. Why couldn't you even call and tell me you were alive?"

"I thought… I wanted to let you get on with your life. I wanted you t' be happy."

"How could I be happy when I thought you were dead? When you … You didn't believe me."

"Believe you? Oh, baby, no-"

"No, that's why, isn't it?" She batted away the hands that reached for her. "You thought I only told you I loved you because you were dying." He didn't meet her eyes. "Well, you were wrong. I've loved you since before you got your soul. I… I was just so scared, and broken, and I couldn't tell you. I told you in that cave because I was trying to save you. I was trying to get you to come with me. But you really didn't believe me."

"I was… I was afraid to," he said slowly. "I was scared that if I believed you, an' I showed up on your doorstep, you'd tell me you didn' mean it."

"Yeah, well, I did."

He looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes!" She looked hurt. "I just told you I did, Spike."

"Sa- Will you say it, please? I jus'… I need to hear it, please, Buffy. Please, tell e I didn't-"

"I love you, Spike. I'm not happy with you right now, but I still love you."

He rocked forward, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, Buffy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love." Buffy scooted forward, running her hands over the back of his head. "I'll make it up t' you," he swore. "Every day, love. I jus'… Christ, Buffy. You love me… Never expected… Not after all this time."

"We need to talk, okay?" she said, taking his hands in hers. "And then yeah, you're gonna make it up to me. But I'm gonna make it up to you, too."

He frowned, looking up. "What? Buffy-"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "If I had told you earlier, if I had made you believe I loved you, maybe you wouldn't have stayed away."

"I wanted t' come t' you every day. I was jus' too much of a coward t' do it."

"Why…" She took a deep breath. "Why now? I mean, I'm thrilled beyond the telling of it to have you back, but why now? What changed?"

He sighed. "To tell you that, I need t' tell you the whole story, and it's a bit long."

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hands. "I've got all night.

* * *

He told her everything. He told her about being a ghost within Wolfram & Hart, he told her about working and fighting alongside Angel, and he told her about losing Fred. He told her about the cup of Perpetual Torment or whatever it was called, and finally, about the battle against the Senior Partners.

"We'd been fightin' a few hours when the Slayers showed up," he said. "I think I saw Faith there, but I got knocked out finally."

"She led the first wave," Buffy said nodding. "Rona and Vi's teams had to come in, too. They fought two days straight before they put down the last."

He nodded. "I heard. I woke up in a demon hospital somewhere in the city. Was all beaten up. Took me a month 'fore the burns healed."

"Burns?" she echoed with a frown.

"There was a dragon." He shrugged.

Buffy laughed. "Of course there was. Did it leave scars?"

"Jus' here," He said, holding up his right hand. "Dunno why. I don' even remember m' hand getting burned."

"That wasn't the dragon," she said, holding up her left hand and entwining their fingers. "I have the same one."

He squeezed her fingers. "Buffy…"

"Never mind that," she said, releasing his hand. "So that's a year or so. What about the rest of the time?"

He sighed again. "Spent the next year jus' being. Played some poker with Angel- he survived too- an' I helped 'im get 'is little detective agency back up. An' then… I met Claire."

She stiffened. "Who is Claire?"

"I met 'er at a bar," he said quietly. "I thought… I thought you were livin' your life in Rome an'-"

"I wasn't," she said. She'd told him about the decoys they'd sent all over the world to hide the Original Chosen One's true location.

"I know that now," he said. "But I thought… I wanted t' get on with my life too, y'know? An' you know I don't do well on my own, so I started seein' her. An'… she loved me, Buffy. She knew what I was, and what I'd done, and she still loved me."

"I lo-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"I know," he said. "Jus' lemme get this out, yeah? So we were livin' together, an' I thought I was happy. An' then this guy shows up one night. Smelly little git with a bowler hat."

"Whistler."

He nodded. "Yeah, 'e said 'e knew you. So the bloke shows me this vision. You an' me an' this li'l boy havin' a picnic in the sun. 'E said I could have it if I wanted. I said yes, not even thinkin' 'bout Claire. An' then 'e asked me what I'd do if I saw you again an' you were married, an' happy with someone else. If you had kids."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd tell you I was happy for you an' go my separate way. Told 'im I wouldn't interfere with your life if you were happy." He took her hands in his again. His skin was still warm from sharing her body heat. "An' then… 'e touched m' chest. Hurt like hell, I tell you."

"What?"

He took her hands and pressed them to his chest. There was no mistaking the thrum of a heartbeat under his skin. He smiled at her shock.

"Can go outside in the day an' everything. 'M still strong as ever, but 'm human. Completely."

"Oh my god, Spike," she said. She started as if she was going to kiss him, but then slumped back. "What about Claire?"

"I told 'er. An' then I told 'er that we couldn't be together anymore."

"Why?" Buffy played with the hem of her shirt.

"I realized I couldn't love her an' still be in love with you. Tore me up t' do that, but-"

"Mommy?" A teeny voice from the doorway caught their attention. Buffy shot out of bed ad scoped the little boy up in her arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" She pressed sweet kisses over the boy's teary cheeks.

"Bad dweam, Mommy," the little boy said sleepily. He clung to her neck, his wide blue eyes finding Spike. "Mommy? Who's that?"

"He's my friend Spike, honey," she said, turning back to Spike. She shifted the boy on her hip so he could look at Spike too. "Spike, this is my son."

Spike reeled back. "Right. Where's 'is Da, then? Working late?"

"I don't have a Daddy," the boy said.

"No?"

"No," Buffy said. "He's a bit of a mystery, since the only man I've been with since I was brought back form the dead died in Sunnydale. And we're pretty sure he couldn't have children. So Will's my little miracle baby."

"Will?"

"William James Pratt-Summers," she said with a small smile. He returned the smile, looking at the boy with awe.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," Will said, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Then go to sleep, silly," Buffy said, ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"Can't. There's a monster."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "A monster? But they're not scary. You can beat up a monster."

Will shook his head. "I sleep wif you, Mommy?"

Buffy shot a look at Spike, then looked back to Will. "Of course you can, baby. C'mon." She carried him back to the bed, settling in with him cradled to her chest.

"I'll keep the monsters away while you sleep, little man," Spike said, smiling at the boy. Will smiled back, settling against his mother's breast and closing his eyes. Buffy and Spike stayed silent for a long while, waiting as he slipped off to sleep.

"'E's beautiful," Spike said, watching the teeny boy sleep.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "he is. I never… Kids weren't in my plans. I never thought I'd be someone's mom, but now that I am… He's my whole world."

"If I'd come back..." He sighed. "If I had jus' grown a pair and come to you, I coulda been 'is Da."

"You are," she said. "I mean, no one else has the job. When I found out I was pregnant-"

"How did you? I mean, when?"

"A few weeks after Sunnydale, I started throwing up. I went to one of the Healers, and she told me to go to a human doctor. He told me I was pregnant. I was… At first, I was happy, because at least I got to keep a part of you. But then… I didn't want to raise a baby on my own. That's not how it's supposed to happen."

"You coulda found a man. 'M sure there's blokes who'd've played house with you," he said. He reached over to run his finger down Will's tender cheek. "Lots o' men would like t' be 'is Da."

"Yeah, I know. And Xander offered."

"The Whelp made a move on you?" Spike didn't know whether to laugh or rage.

'Yeah, well… We lost Anya in Sunnydale. He took it really hard. I think it was more of a proposal of friendship. But I said no."

'Why?" he asked. "The Whelp woulda been good t' you."

"I know. And he'd have been a good dad for Will. But I… Will wouldn't have know you were his dad. He would have called Xander Daddy, and he would never have known who you were." Tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. "And I just… I couldn't let someone else be his Daddy. Maybe… Maybe later, when he was older, I would've dated more, but-"

"Buffy," he said, cutting her off. She looked at him, meeting his hopeful eyes. "I- You probably don't… God, I'm such a ponce." He ran his hand through his hair.

Buffy placed a hand on his knee. Spike?"

"Jus'… even if we don't- even if we aren't together, I wanna be part of 'is life," he said.

"Oh. So you don't… You don't want… to be… together?" Buffy kept her eyes lowered, fidgeting nervously by stroking Will's hair.

"Buffy," he said again. "Look at me." She met his eyes shyly. "Has there ever been a moment in our lives that I didn't want to be with you?" She gave him a shaky smile at that. "Hell, if I thought you'd say yes, 'd ask you t' marry me tomorrow,"

"Maybe next weekend," she chuckled. "I'm supposed to work tomorrow."

"Work? You're a mum now. You aren't supposed to work," he teased.

"Will goes to a daycare near the school now,' she said. "But he'll start at kindergarten soon. And I'm working at the Slayer School, so it's not real work."

"Slayer school?" he asked, stroking Will's sleeping face gently.

"Outside of town, we have a complex," she said. "It's the main school for Slayers in the world. There's a smaller one in Ohio and one outside Rio."

"So what do you do at this school?" his free hand found hers and wound their fingers together.

"I'm the sword fighting teacher," she said. "Faith does Weapons Study and Hand-to-hand, Willow teaches the Slayer-witches, Dawn does Demonology and Linguistics, and Giles is Headmaster."

"What 'bout Harris?"

"He's Head Watcher in charge of finding new Slayers. Although he pretty much spends all of his time pestering Dawn."

"How is the Bit?" he asked shyly. "I hate how we left things."

"She does too," Buffy said. "Dawn is… well, she's 21 now. She's beautiful. And… there's other things, but she should really tell you herself." Will fidgeted against her breast, and she lowered her voice to a whisper. "They'll all be here in the morning. On Saturdays they all come over for breakfast."

"We should prob'ly get some sleep, then, shouldn't we?"

Buffy smiled and nodded, shifting so Will lay between them. She still held Spike's hand in hers. "You'll still be here when I wake up, right?"

Spike squeezed her fingers. "Always."

* * *

Buffy awoke to repeated tapping n her shoulder. There was a warm, firm body curled around her, and his heartbeat thudded gently under her cheek. Cracking her eyes open, she could see her son, sitting on the end of the bed, grinning like mad.

"Are you awake, Mommy?" Will asked, bouncing.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she asked.

"'Bout 8," Spike said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning," he purred.

"Mommy? Mom? Mom!" Will bounced up and down on the bed. "Is it pancake time yet?"

"I dunno. What kind do you want?"

"Chocky chip?" He looked at her hopefully, big blue eyes round.

"You know that we only have chocolate chip on very special occasions," Buffy said. Will's head lowered, a pout on his lips. Buffy glanced up at Spike. "Do you see that? That's all you."

"Dunno, it looks like a Summers pout t' me," Spike answered.

Buffy chuckled. "But I guess this is a special occasion, so we can have chocolate chip pancakes." Will's smile nearly split his face as he jumped up and down. Mid-jump, he froze and cocked his head to one side.

"Why is it a special 'casion?" he asked.

"Well, because Spike is here."

"Why?"

Buffy glanced at Spike. Sitting up, she let go of Spike's hand and gestured to Will. "Sit down, honey," she said. "Do you remember what I told you about your dad?"

Will nodded. "He's resting in Heroland."

"Heroland?" Spike echoed, frowning.

Will nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh. It's where heroes go after they save the world and they want to rest," the boy said. Spike still frowned. Buffy nudged him, mouthing 'Heaven' and recognition crossed his face. "Mommy says sometimes the Slayers go there. And my daddy's there too."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Well, sometimes, after they get to rest, the heroes get to come back to the families. But only in very special occasions." She glanced at Spike again. "That's what happened. Spike was a hero, and he went to rest, but now he's back."

"Did you see my Daddy in Heroland?" Will asked. "Mommy says his name is Will'yum."

"Will-"

"Do you know 'is full name, bite-sized?" Spike asked.

Will nodded eagerly again. "Will'yum James Pratt. Same as me."

"Really?" Spike asked. "'Cuz that's my name too."

"I thought your name was Spike."

Spike shook his head. "People just call me that 'cuz of my hair." He ran his hand through the curls that stood up on his head. "But m' mum called me William."

"Are you my daddy?" Will asked, crawling forward to get closer to Spike.

"Well, let's look at you," spike said, cupping the boy's chin. "Those are my eyes. And my nose. You've got your mum's ears, but that's my chin. All in all, you're a good-lookin-li'l-boy. Only 'cuz you're my son."

"Are you gonna stay now?" The boy's chin wobbled. "Are you going back to Heroland?'

"Not for a very long time," Spike said. "I've gotta watch my boy grow up. Will's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Spike's neck.

"I missed you, Daddy," he said. Buffy met Spike's eyes, tears falling happily down her cheeks. Spike bit his lip to keep his own tears in.

"Won't leave you again," Spike murmured.

"Are you gonna help with pancakes?" Will asked.

"Sure, li'l man," Spike laughed. Will jumped out of bed, tugging on Spike's hand.

"C'mon! C'mon, Mommy! Let's go!"

"In a minute, honey," Buffy chuckled. "We need to get dressed. Go brush your teeth and change your clothes, okay? We'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!" He bounced out of the room, leaving Buffy and Spike alone again. Buffy let out a laughing sigh and flopped down onto the pillows. Spike lay down next to her, propping himself up on one arm so he could look at her.

"He's you all over again," she said. He smiled crookedly and trailed a finger over her arm.

"'E looks like me."

"He _acts_ like you," Buffy said with a smile. "He can't sit still, he's got the attention span of a ferret on crack, and he has successfully made me fall madly in love with him.

Spike smiled widely. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too, William," she said, returning the smile.

"'M gonna kiss you," he purred, leaning down. Buffy held up a hand at the last second.

"Wait! I have morning breath," she said.

Spike reeled back, laughing. "Woman! I've spent the last five years without you. You think I care 'bout some morning breath?"

"Well, I do," she said, keeping her hand on his chest. "Just let me get dressed and brush my teeth, please?

"Fine, you very silly girl. You got a bathroom I can use? I wanna get out of these clothes."

"Down the hall, third door on the left," she said. Spike kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed, grabbing a duffle bag. Buffy smiled as he walked out the door, basking in his scent on the sheets a moment longer. Finally she stood and began to get ready herself.

* * *

After she was brushed, dressed, and combed, Buffy walked back into her bedroom to find Spike, his back to her, stuffing clothes into his duffel. Buffy took a moment, admiring his strong back. His jeans- blue now, not black- clung to his perfect ass deliciously, and his soft black t-shirt showed off the way his muscles worked. He stood up straight, turning around to face her, and she looked at him, really for the first time. His hair was a darker honey blond now, instead of the radioactive white she was used to. He looked older, almost. There were lines around his mouth and eyes that she hadn't remembered being there. But there was a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen in quite awhile. He was so beautiful.

While she looked at him, Spike looked at her. He loved the fact that her face was fuller now, that her hips flared more and her breasts were a bit larger. She looked healthy, much better than she had the last time he saw her. Her hair was long, golden blonde, and her skin was lightly tanned. She was breathtaking.

"Your hair isn't white anymore," she murmured, stepping closer to him.

"Wanted a change," he said. "Yours is long again."

"I wanted to go back," she said with a smile. She moved to within a foot of him.

"You look good," he said. "Healthy."

"Thank you," she said. "You… well, you've always looked good."

Spike smiled, holding his hand out to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, smiling into her hair.

"Spike?" she said quietly. He hummed in response and she smiled against his chest. "I thought you were going to kiss me."

He chuckled deeply. "I did say that, didn't I?" His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders. He tilted her chin up with one crooked finger. His lips touched hers gently.

Oh, this. This they were good at. Their mouths came together more fiercely, tongues dancing and teeth nipping. His hands tangled in her hair as her arms bound around his neck.

"Up," he murmured. Buffy nodded into the kiss, giving a little hop until her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his lips to her throat, smirking when she giggled.

"Missed you," he purred against her skin.

"Oh god, Spike," she gasped, clutching his head to her. "Missed you so-"

"Mom? Daddy?" Will's small voice yelled form the hall. "I'm dressed. Can we have pancakes now?"

Buffy sighed and pulled Spike's mouth away from her throat. "We should go, or he'll come in."

"Is this what it's like bein' parents?" Spike asked as she dropped her feet back to the floor.

"Most days," Buffy said. "Although Dawn's usually here."

"Where is the Bit?" he asked, taking her hand in his as they walked to the door.

"She stayed the night at her fiancé's."

"My Little Bit is getting married? T' who?"

"I'll let her tell you that," Buffy said. "They'll all be here soon."

"All of them? Slayers an' everythin'?"

"Just the Scoobies," she said, opening the door. "Oh, and Faith and Olivia. Giles got back together with her after we came to England."

"Faith still with the principal?"

"No, they broke up years ago. Robin's in New York now, I think," Buffy said. She glanced around the hall. "Where has Will gotten to?"

"Prob'ly when down-" He got cut off by a war cry and a little blond boy running to tackle him. Spike reacted quickly, cradling the boy to his chest as they tumbled to the floor. He laughed a full belly laugh at Will's bight grin.

"I got you!" the boy giggled "I win!"

"Only this time, you li'l cheater." Spike ruffled Will's hair. "But I'll teach you how t' win without cheatin'."

"You always cheat when you fight," Buffy said, leaning against the wall with a smile. "And he'll be trained at the school."

"No boy of mine will learn t' fight like a girl," Spike said, climbing to his feet. Will bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Can you teach me now?" he asked excitedly.

Spike chuckled. "I thought you wanted pancakes?"

Will's eyes lit up. "Oh! Pancakes!" He moved to dash down the hall, but Spike caught him and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Bite-Sized." He carried the squealing and thrashing boy downstairs, Buffy trailing behind with a grin.

Spike deposited Will on the counter next to the stove as Buffy moved around him, gathering ingredients. Spike took the mixing bowl and pancake mix from her.

"You make the rest," he said, kissing her nose, "the men have a handle on the pancakes."

"Yeah, Mommy," Will said, grinning. "The men have the pancakes."

"Oh lovely, now I've got two," Buffy grumbled under her breath. She started cracking eggs into a bowl as Spike mixed pancake batter.

"You want rounds or funny shapes?" Spike asked. Dawn had always liked funny shapes.

"Round. Then we can throw them like Frisbees."

"No you cannot, young man," Buffy chastised sternly. She pointed to Spike with a whisk. "And don't you encourage him."

"Yes, love," he said, grinning at her. She smiled as she poured scrambled eggs into a skillet next to him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ew, Dad. Girls are icky," Will said from his perch on the counter.

"Not your mum," Spike said, flipping the pancake in the air. Will squealed excitedly as the flapjack landed back in the pan.

"Impressive," Buffy murmured. "You have a lot of practice with that?"

"Haven't done it since the summer you were gone," he said slowly. "Dawn loves pancakes."

"I know," Buffy said. She wrapped an arm around his waist. Spike leaned into her as the doorbell rang.

"I got it! I got it!" Will shot off the counter and raced toward the door.

Spike chuckled, sliding the newest pancake off the pan. Buffy wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her chest to his back.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Me too," he said. He turned around in her arms. He lifted her up, sitting her on the counter where Will had been sitting. "I never figured he'd take t' me so fast," he said.

"I told him a lot about you," she said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I told him you would be proud of him and that you loved him and wanted to be here with him."

"I jus' never figured I'd be someone's dad."

She smiled naughtily at him. "Play or cards right and maybe you'll be someone's husband too."

"Who said I'd have you?" he teased.

"Me? I wasn't talking about me. I dunno who-"

He cut her off with a firm, but sweet kiss. "You'll marry me. An' I'll ask, too. Jus' gimme-"

"Oh my god." Buffy and Spike turned around to see all of the Scoobies standing at the door. Dawn had Will balanced on one hip, her mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing here?" Giles demanded.

"How are you back?" Dawn asked, handing Will over to Xander. She stepped forward as Spike disentangled himself from Buffy. Dawn touched Spike's face hesitantly, tears in her eyes. Spike gave her a watery smile.

"Hey, Little Bit," he murmured. Dawn let out a small sob and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Spike. I'm so so sorry. I was such a bitch." She sobbed into his chest. Spike picked her up, sitting her on the counter next to her sister. Buffy stroked Dawn's back as Spike pulled away to wipe at her tears.

"It's all forgiven, Platelet. 'S not like I didn' deserve it."

Dawn shook her head fiercely. "I should've fixed things. I should've… You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, honey," he said, brushing his hand over her hair. "I love you too. Always have."

"Hey, you're-"

"Why are you here?" Giles interrupted. "Why now?"

"Why now? He's just gotten back form a hell dimension," Faith put in. "If you just got back from hell, you'd go lookin' for some nookie too."

"He spent the last five years in LA," Giles said. "Don't let him lie to you."

"You knew?" Buffy asked, slipping off the counter. "You knew he was back?"

"Of course I knew," Giles said snappily. "I'm the Head of the Watcher's Council. It's my job to know."

"So let me get this straight," Buffy said, stalking toward Giles. The other Scoobies stepped back. "You saw me, barely living my life, mourning him every day, and you didn't say anything? You knew the father of my child was alive for the last _five years_ and you didn't tell me?"

"I was protecting you and Will," Giles said. "He is a monster. Were you going to ell your son that?"

"'M not a monster anymore," Spike said. "Got m' heartbeat back."

"Lovely. And you're jut going to welcome him back with open arms, aren't you?" Giles sneered at Buffy. "Did you learn nothing? That thing stayed away from you this long, but he is back now to ruin your life. And I seem to recall you saying you wanted to kill him, correct?"

"I was in labor!" Buffy yelled. "I also broke Willow's hand! Does that mean I hate her?"

"Well-"

"I think this conversation needs to stop, because I personally do not want to mop Watcher blood up off the floor," Xander said. Will was crying quietly into his shoulder. He always cried when Mom and Grandpa fought, as they had been apt to do since Sunnydale. The trust that Giles had broken when he tried to kill Spike was never fully mended. Xander touched Will's chin. "You want to go to Mom, little guy?"

Will shook his head. "Daddy." Xander smiled, ruffling Will's hair as he carried him to Spike. Spike took his son, rubbing his back gently.

"He's a good kid," Xander said.

"I can tell," Spike answered quietly. "Thank you, for bein' there for Buffy I'da been here, but there was work t' do in LA."

"I get that," Xander said. "And hey, you're human, huh? How long as that been goin' on?"

"Eight days," he said. "Took me a day or two t' get used t' being human, an' then I had t' get packed and find Buffy. Now 'm here."

"It's good to have you back," Xander said, offering a hand. Spike shook it hesitantly. "Let's bury the hatchet, okay? I'm too old to be fighting with you all the time."

"You're not old," Dawn said with a smile. Spike looked between Dawn and Xander. Realization crossed his face.

"Oh, it's you, isn't it?" he said. "You're the one marrying her."

"How'd you know that?" Dawn asked, laughing.

"I told him you were engaged, but I didn't tell him to who," Buffy said, coming to stand next to Spike. She raised a hand and stroked Will's soft cheek.

"Anything else change since I've been gone? You gay now?" He pointed to Giles.

"No," the tall black woman standing next to Giles said. "He's not, though he will be sleeping on the couch for some time." She held up a finger at Giles, who had opened his mouth. "Don't you start. It was not your place to interfere in their lives. And until you've genuinely apologized and realized you were wrong, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Whipped," Xander murmured to Spike. He smiled.

"Oh, please, like you two aren't," Dawn said.

"Speaking of whipped, you still with that little bossy chit, Red?" Willow and Faith exchanged a look while Buffy laughed.

"No, she's got a new bossy chick," Buffy said. "Isn't that right, Fai?"

"You're one to talk, B," Faith said. Spike raised an eyebrow. Good for them. Maybe Red could keep Faith under control.

"Can we have pancakes now, Daddy?" Will's little voice asked.

"Damn," Spike said quietly, balancing Will on one side while he turned off the stove and flipped the now-burnt pancake. "Don' worry, we've got enough," he assured the boy.

"Here," Buffy said, taking Will from Spike. "Dawn, will you get some plates and a bowl for the eggs? Will and I will get the forks, right?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

Xander lifted Dawn off the counter and set her lightly on her feet. Spike raised an eyebrow when Xander's hand lingered on Dawn's belly. He waited until the others filed into the dining room.

"When are you due, But?" he asked. Dawn whirled around, eyes wide. Xander's jaw dropped.

"August 2nd," Dawn said. "How did you know? We haven't told _anyone_. We were going to tell them today."

"I see things others don'," Spike said. He gave Xander a fake glare. "'S a good thing you're marryin' 'er, else I'd have t' wallop you."

"Hey, you aren't married to my sister. Should I wallop you?"

"If I'd known…" Spike cast a dark look out the window. Dawn touched his hand.

"There's no use dwelling," she said. "Focus on what you've got now. Buffy loves you, and Will's only known you a day, but I can tell he loves you. He'll be worshipping the ground you walk on soon enough."

"How long do you think it'll take me t' convince Buffy to have more?"

"You heard the part about her breaking Willow's hand during labor, right?" Xander said. "'Cuz I, for one, do not want to go through that again."

"You do realize I'm going to go into labor, right?" Dawn snapped. "You realize that I'm going to be fat and hormonal and I won't be able to tie my shoes and my hips are going to get all wide and why the hell did I let you impregnate me?!"

"Daddy? Auntie Dawn?" Dawn immediately softened, releasing the iron grip she had on Xander's hand.

"Oh, right, 'cuz I love that little one," she sighed, mood swing over. Spike and Xander exchanged a look and shrugged.

"We should go in. you know how Buffy gets when she has to wait," Xander said. He led Dawn out of the room with a gentle hand on the small of her back. Spike smiled, following him. At least his Dawn found one of the good ones.

"You can sit by me and Mommy, Daddy," Will said brightly when Spike entered the dining room. He smiled and ruffled Will's hair as he passed. Buffy gave him a grin when he sat down.

"Dig in," she said to everyone. "Before it gets cold."

* * *

Spike followed Buffy into the kitchen after, carrying dishes with him. The meal had gone well, considering the fact that the majority of the table wasn't speaking to Giles. Dawn and Xander had announced the pregnancy and Buffy was thrilled, but Will's excitement topped everyone's. He leapt from his seat, fastened his arms around Dawn's hips and kissed her belly. Then he started telling "Baby" everything they would do once the baby was big enough.

"Breakfast was good," Spike said, standing behind Buffy.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Those strawberries that Willow brought were great."

"Mmhmm." His hands found her hips and pulled her flush against him. She let out a little yelp which turned into a moan when Spike's lips found her neck.

"We can't," she said breathily. "Will-"

"Hey Bit!" Spike called. Dawn came into the kitchen, frowning.

"What?"

"Can you take Will for the day? Take 'im t' the park or summat. Jus' give me an' your sis a few hours to… catch up." Dawn mirrored Spike's sly grin.

"I think we can manage that," Dawn said. "Don't tell him I told you this, but Xander likes having him over because he gets to watch the little kid movies he likes without me making fun of him."

Buffy smiled at her sister. "You got one of the good ones."

"You too," Dawn said. "I'll go upstairs and get some of Will's stuff. We'll make it a sleep-over."

"Thank you. Will will be thrilled."

"So will his dad, I'm sure." Dawn tossed another grin at them and walked toward the stairs. "Be careful! He wants more babies!" she called behind her.

"Do you?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde menace who held her.

"Yep. A whole litter," he said, kissing her nose. "If I have my way, you'll be pregnant all the time."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Buffy said. "You'll figure that out after your first night with a newborn."

"But you want more kids, don't you?" His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. "And you want t' marry me, right?"

"That's a hell of a proposal, Mr. Pratt," Buffy murmured. Spike grinned.

"I'll do it right when I get a ring," he said.

"Then I'll say yes when you do it right." Spike laughed loudly, picking Buffy up and swinging her around. His lips latched onto hers as her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned into his mouth and knotted her fingers in his hair.

"Jeez, can't you wait until we leave?" Xander held one hand over his eyes. "Disentangle, please."

"Sorry Xand," Buffy said sheepishly, dropping her feet to the floor.

"Giles had something to say to you," Xander said. Buffy glanced at Spike but nodded, walking back to the dining room holding his hand. Xander stopped Spike at the door.

"You treat her right, and we'll be friends," the young man said.

"Same goes for you," Spike said. "You be good t' my Nibblet, or I'll break your legs."

"Right. So are we friends now?" Xander pulled an unsure face.

"Guess so, Whelp. We'll have t' get along since we're marryin' sisters."

"Have you gotten Buffy a ring? 'Cuz Dawn sent a few things to LA before Sunnydale fell, and I think Joyce's mother's ring is in there."

Spike grinned. Buffy would love it. "Can you ask Dawn if I can have it? It would mean a lot to Buffy."

"Yeah." Xander looked toward the Scoobies, where Buffy stood, arms crossed, glaring at Giles. "Think we should get in there?"

"Prob'ly." Xander nodded and the two men moved to stand behind Buffy. Giles glanced at them but continued with his little speech.

"I didn't even know if either of them retained their souls," Giles said. "I kept you from Spike because I was unwilling to risk you and Will. If he had lost his soul, he wouldn't have been the… man… you loved."

"I loved him before the soul, and he loved me," Buffy said. You had no right, Giles. No right to try to control my life."

"I realize that," he said. "But I was trying-"

"Just admit it that you were wrong, Rupert," Faith snapped. "They're supposed to be together, or the Powers wouldn't have given them Will. You should apologize for keeping Spike from his son."

"I don' need 'im t' apologize," Spike said. "I jus' need 'im t' stay out of our lives now."

"I second that," Buffy said. "I just want to get on with my life, with Spike and our son."

"And that involves all of us leaving right now," Olivia said. "Rupert, you may talk to Buffy again when you've had a chance to see the error of your ways. Buffy, Spike," she grinned, "have fun."

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Will hugged each of their legs in turn, his Spiderman backpack filled with his stuff.

"Have fun with Uncle Xander and Auntie Dawn, okay? We'll see you tomorrow." Buffy bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Spike ruffled the boy's hair as he passed. Will giggled happily and latched onto Dawn's hand. With a parting wave, the Scoobies walked out the front door.

"Last one to bed is on top?" Spike asked with a grin. Buffy grinned back wickedly.

"You're on."

* * *

They crashed together as soon as they hit the bed. Clothes were ripped and tossed aside. As their bodies moved together, they murmured words of love to each other. Neither had ever made love as passionately.

Buffy collapsed onto Spike's chest after, panting and laughing. "Oh my god."

"I think that was the better, yeah? I mean, I don' know how humans do that-"

"Wait, she said, propping her head up. "Were- were you a virgin when you got turned?"

"Well… it was a different time then. People didn' jus' shag on the firs' date. Er… well, my kind of people didn'."

"So you let me pop your cherry?" Her grin was teasing. "Y'know, you werent' half-bad for a virgin."

"Not half-bad?" he echoed. "No virgin has _ever_ made anyone scream like that."

"I dunno… maybe it was just beginner's luck."

"Oh, I'll show you beginner's luck."

* * *

"So what are you going to do with your life now, Mr. Pratt?" Buffy asked, lounging in the bed naked while Spike fed her fruit.

"'M not sure, future-Mrs.-Pratt," Spike answered, stealing a kiss. "Maybe that school of yours needs another teacher. Or I could jus' stay home with the kids."

"It's not like we have to figure it out now," Buffy said. "We have the rest of our lives."

Fin.

There. Just a little bit of fluff to make you smile. Let me know if you liked it, and if you didn't, please do keep that to yourself. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Loves!~ kitten


End file.
